The Avenger's Kid
by DarkDOLLYumi
Summary: Peter Parker was taken in by Tony Stark and Pepper after the death of his Aunt, May Parker. However, how will he keep his secret from his new guardians when they are actual heroes that the whole world look up to? The Green Goblin may be gone for now but with an Alien Invasion on the way, can he really keep up with the action?
1. Chapter 1

_Erm... so yeah, my first story on , hope you guy like it. BTW, this is a prologue. Well, sorta anyways._

**_Disclaimer: I NO OWN_**

* * *

Night had fallen and Pepper had finally managed to complete her day's work, which was quite a lot since Tony wasn't really doing much to help with running the business. Preparing to leave her desk, a single thin green file caught her attention. She quickly scanned through the file and gasped softly. A spark of determination lighted in her eyes. Walking towards the elevator, a robotic voice said "Level 51, Pepper?" Pepper simply nodded as she pressed the button for level 51 and held the file even tightly against her chest. Tonight was going to be an extremely hectic night.

…. (_Line break? :D_)….

Fury looked at his computer with an emotionless expression. He had tried to check on the security cameras he had added to the Avengers Tower recently only to find that Stark had already snuffed them out. The only reason he hasn't blown his top though, was because he knew a file he had snuck to Potts' desk will eventually get to Stark, given his assistant/girlfriend's character. It was time for Stark to do some work as an Avenger.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the white room silently. I was alone. Uncle Ben was gone. And now… Aunt May is also gone… It was just supposed to be a small vacation… She was coming back! So why? I finally came to at least acknowledge Uncle Ben's death but this… Once again… I wasn't there to save someone precious to me….

…(Another random change of POV)…

Pepper's POV

Tony freaked out for a bit but he took it better than I expected. Now, we both stood outside a simply designed wooden door, the only thing separating us from our new foster child. Taking a deep breath, I gulped and squeezed Tony's hand tightly before using my other hand to open the door. I wasn't sure what to expect but what I saw was absolutely heart breaking.

The boy was tall but he was obviously only a teenager. His dark brown hair was in a mess, his clothes crumpled and dirty. His eyes were wide and blue, filled with pain, fear and sadness. He barely reacted when we walked in, his eyes constantly cast downwards.

Pulling Tony with me, I dragged both of them into a tight hug when the boy finally broke down into tears. Tony seemed to break out of his trance of the sight of the boy as he awkwardly lifted his hand to support the kid.

"Hush… Hush… Its okay, Tony and I. We might not be your parents or your relatives but we'll love you, you can stay with us."

I turned to give Tony a short glare, prompting him to say something.

"Eh.. Yeah! Don't worry kid..." Tony said awkwardly.

Still, it seemed to work as the boy nodded his head, stood up straight and gave us a sad smile.

"My name is Peter Parker."

...(:/ hey I'm not good at this okay?)...

Peter's POV

I looked up at "Tony" and the lady and smiled slightly.

"My name is Peter Parker."

I have to be strong. I haven't forgotten, after all with great power comes great responsibility. I still have work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tony's POV_

I looked at the boy beside me curiously. He was fast asleep by the time we were half-way to the Avenger's tower but now… Do I wake him up or something? A nudge from Pepper quickly cleared that idea as I groaned. Taking a deep breath, I lifted the boy from the car… Wow… he really is pretty light… Carrying him to his room at level 61, I carefully placed him on the bed and watched as he blinked slightly.

"So…. Err… Peter… Welcome to the Avenger's tower?"

He looked at me for a moment and nodded slowly. Suddenly, his eyes widened as stood up quickly.

"Avenger's tower? But… Wait… What?!"

I chuckled as I shrugged.

"In the flesh. Though it probably is better if it was in the…. suit huh?"

_Peter's POV_

I looked at him with shocked eyes before nodding slowly… I sat back down on my bed. Noting the gesture, he smiled and left the room.

"Just call Jarvis if anything's up"

I nodded again before I looked around my room. Who was Jarvis anyways? Shrugging I laid back on my bed, letting a tear run down before I quickly rubbed it away. I need to consider how to escape without my new "guardians" finding out my secret identity. Wait... if this is avengers… Argh... Okay… okay… I'll come up with something…. I mean, even Ironman's got to sleep right?

Quickly unpacking, I decided the best way for anyone to not accidentally find my suit; I would just wear it under my normal clothes. I left my room to an apartment like living room and walked to the elevator. Suddenly remembering I had no idea which level Tony and Pepper were at, I called out softly feeling a little awkward since the place was empty.

"Jarvis….?"

A sudden voice came from above me.

"Yes Mister Parker? Sir is currently at level 51 with Mister Banner having their afternoon tea."

I jumped slightly, noting the robotic voice.

"Erm…. Thanks?"

"You are very welcome, Mister Parker"

I pressed the elevator button and walked in. I tried to ignore the fact that there were a lot, and I mean A LOT of buttons. Quickly finding the button for level 51, I pressed it and waited till the elevator stopped. I watched the door slowly open to reveal Tony and another person whom I supposed was Mister Banner.

"Hey kid, want some cookies?" Tony said, throwing a can at me.

I easily caught it as I shrugged and pulled a cookie from the can. Mister Banner looked at me curiously for a moment before turning to Tony.

"Who's the kid?"

Tony shrugged as he said "The new Avenger's kid. Peter, Bruce. Bruce, Peter."

Bruce was about to say something but I didn't hear as a scream nearby caught my attention. Tony and Bruce seemed to not hear it so I just stood up, stuffing the cookie into my mouth.

"Tony? Is it possible for me to go abit? I need some fresh air and stuff." I said, stumbling on my words slightly. I was inwardly shouting at myself for being an idiot. Fresh Air?! I was at level 51. Tony's balcony's air is probably a whole lot fresher than the whole city.

Tony looked at me for a second before nodding. I quickly dashed to the elevator shouting thanks.

_Tony's POV_

I watched as the new kid rushed out of the level and out of sight. Hm… Bruce was still talking but I wasn't really listening when Jarvis cut in.

"Sir, there's a fire about five blocks away. The police is on the way and the fire isn't really spreading but there is still people in the building."

Bruce looked up for a moment.

"Wait, how does he even know that?"

"Hacked the police radio and stuff, got to go. Cya."

I quickly dashed to my balcony. I felt my suit come together around me before I took off into the air. It's time for Ironman to shine.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Erm.. Yeah, please review Fav it anything~ Im gonna try. Oh yeah, Im really not sure about certain details so anything wrong please just tell me? :D_

* * *

Bruce was starting to get a little bit more angry than usual since Tony and the kid… Peter? Just left him sitting at the dining table. I mean come on, the new Avenger's kid? Tony didn't get into some sort of trouble that landed him with the kid…. Right? Why does no one ever listen to him when he's trying to talk?! Giving up, he just stood up and decided to spend the next two hour in the lab, clearing his mind of all the anger.

_Tony's POV_

With a smirk I easily reached the burning building in record time. I was about to dash into the building when a flash of red and blue swung itself out of the building and released about two kids and a lady to the ground. I easily recognize it. New York's new famous Spidey huh? Can't say I was expecting him here. He swung away with ease. Considering my chances, I laughed and flew right behind him.

He suddenly landed on the roof and turned to face me. I hovered before him. This was going to be fun.

_POV_

"What's wrong with you, Tincan?"

Ironman shrugged as he looked at the vigilante. Laughed, he lifted his helmet.

"You know, even Ironman is pretty curious at your identity."

"No."

"Come on. Are you that ugly? I don't want to have to rip that mask off."

Spiderman grinned.

"If you can"

With that, Peter jumped of the edge of the building and swung away. Accepting the challenge, Ironman flew after him. Ironman was at the obvious advantage with his thrusters though. Before long, He had already caught up with Peter. With a laugh, he flew right at the young hero, tackling him. Both of them landed on the ground as Peter groaned at all the new bruises he managed to get.

"Aww. Man! Did you have to do that? This thing was expensive okay?"

Ironman simply shrugged.

"It was your challenge."

Peter rolled his eyes. He lifted his hand and threw a blob of web at the tincan. Taking his chance, He quickly escaped with a shout.

"Hope not to see you again, tincan! Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

Tony quickly tried to pull the white… web off his helmet but dang that thing was sticky. By the time Tony managed enough to see something, Spiderman was gone. He groaned for a moment before laughing. _They would meet again soon enough._

With that, he quickly flew back to his tower straight through the balcony of level 51 to see Peter sitting there on the sofa looking around curiously. He landed and the suit fell from him. Walking to the boy he sat down beside Peter and hit him lightly on his back. The boy hissed and Tony stopped himself in shock.

"Err… sorry? Are you hurt?"

"I was running and I tripped over err… a skateboard."

Tony tried not to laugh as he nodded. Grabbing the tin of cookies, he stood up again.

"You still need the cookies?"

Peter shook his head vigorously and went back to staring at the floor. Sighing, Tony looked at him.

"Come on. I'll show you one of the labs here. You like science?"

Peter nodded slightly but Tony noticed he was smiling excitedly. _Seems like the new kid has something for science huh? Not bad._

* * *

Bringing the kid to where Bruce was, I decided Peter probably would need to know the people around here a little better. The moment I reached the lab, I was directed with a small glare from Bruce which softened once he saw Peter.

"So… You decided to visit me after leaving me all alone at the kitchens? Especially when you were the one who said you wanted to meet" Bruce started.

Peter's ears went red as he started to apologize to Bruce. Laughing, I took advantage of the situation.

"Bruce, Bruce. How could you make such an innocent kid say sorry for something that he didn't really do wrong?"

Bruce sent me another glare as he quickly tried to stop the kid. Finally managing, He sat down on a chair with a sigh.

"So? What happened? An accident with an old flick?"

I widened my eyes in shock but couldn't help but laugh when Peter went even redder, shaking his head to deny what was said.

"Well, Pepper said she wanted a kid and… well…" I started before realizing the kid might not want to talk about it. I sent him a glance and he looked down at the floor.

"I… My Aunt.. she died."

Bruce stunned for a moment before he said. "I'm sorry…"

I looked at the extremely heavy atmosphere and wanted to punch Bruce. Or well myself since its also my fault but well, Im sure I'll make loads of girls angry if I punched this nice face.

"SO… This kid's staying with us now. Oh yeah, Peter?"

The kid immediately looked up at me, making his eye look huge.

"Don't make Bruce angry. He turns green." Peter looked at me curiously as Bruce tried to look away. "… and huge. Green and huge. Any bells ringing?"

An o slowly formed on his mouth as he realized what I meant.

"Wait… So Bruce is the… hulk?!" He exclaimed as Bruce cursed softly at the background.

I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys. Please do review if you can? :D _

_Disclaimer: NO OWN_

* * *

I watched as Bruce continued working with his projector research. Tony had left saying he need to work on his suit so he just left me here… I stole a glance at Bruce. _Is he really the Hulk?_ He looks so gentle and kind and everything. Bruce looked up to see me staring and I turned red as I quickly looked down._ Sometimes, I really hate this stupid blushing. No actually. All the time._

Bruce sighed as he placed his equipment down.

"Is there something you would like to ask me?"

I quickly shook my head.

"Well err... Do you go to school? Bruce asked casually.

I nodded again. "Well yea but I haven't gone for a few days now… I'll probably have to go soon though." Another awkward silence came before I quickly added. "I… I'll go out… that's fine right?"

Bruce looked around. "Yeah… I mean sure! I mean… Tony won't mind… I think."

I smiled. "Thanks!", before dashing out of the room.

* * *

Swinging from building to building, Peter was glad he finally was out of that awkward place… Until he flew straight into a flying(hovering?) guy. Landing on another roof, Peter cursed slightly._ Oh come on! I've already got bruised all over by that tincan!_ Looking up, someone offered him a hand with he gladly accepted. Standing up, Peter realized the guy who helped him/knocked him was tall and muscular with a pretty crazy outfit. The guy was holding a huge hammer in his hand.

"I apologize, Misgardian. I was unfocused. Are you without injuries?"

Peter stood up slowly, hissing. "Do I look without injuries?"

The guy laughed loudly. "You dressed strangely, Misgardian."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Said the guy in shining armor. For the record, I had people call me loads of names but for you, I think Spiderman would do."

"I see. Now, I am heading to the home of, Son of Stark. There is a physician there who could help you."

With that, the guy grabbed Peter, flung him over his shoulders and flew off. Peter was considering whether he should call the police for kidnapping but decided not to since he would probably be the one caught instead. Before he knew it, the guy landed and threw him lightly on a sofa in a room that looked a bit too familiar and flew off again. Peter stood up and looked around. _Son of Stark… I should have known._

The door suddenly opened to show the guy running in with Bruce behind shouting. "Thor! What do you mean you hurt someon-"

Bruce stunned as he saw the blue and red guy in the middle of the room. He quickly took a defensive stance and growled. "Spiderman. What are you doing here."

Peter jumped back to stick at the corner of the room ceiling. "Woah woah woah. Chill! I just got kidnapped by a random guy in armor. I don't need the Hulk acting up on me."

Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly and turned to Thor. "You brought him here."

"Yes Hulk. The Spider-misgardian is injured. As I was the cause of it, I decided he should be treated. Now, Speak Hulk. Are you able to help?"

Bruce facepalmed. "Yeah yeah. Get on the sofa, Spidey." Peter did as he was told slowly, keeping an eye on Bruce. "So I guess you're not going to take off your mask then?"

"Well… no."

Bruce complained under his breath softly.

"Get the spider suit off."

"WHAT?! Hey bro, I might be loads of stuff but gay isn't one of them okay?"

Bruce considered knocking the guy out but that would probably not be a good idea. "Do you want to get treated or not?"

Peter groaned but took off his suit to be pretty nude except his shorts. Bruce looked at the obviously young but toned body of Spiderman. The whole body was bruised and cut all over.

"Hey, Kid. You didn't really get all of this from Thor, did you?"

"Tincan tackled me."

"What?"

"He said he was curious about my identity."

Bruce let his head drop to the table. _That idiotic egoistic guy! He seriously took it out on the kid cause he was curious? _Shaking his head, he began working on the larger cuts to prevent infection. Before long he was done. He stood up and said, "Go on, get out of here before I decide to call the cops."

Spiderman had a large grin on his face as he slipped his suit back on.

"Thanks Hulk. You're a pretty nice guy you know?"

"JUST GET OUT."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Guys, so here's chapter 6 and I hope you all like it. ^^_

* * *

Peter arrived back at the Avenger's tower at late evening. He rushed to level 51 quickly, hoping he wasn't late for anything. Bruce, Thor, Tony and Pepper were there. Bruce was having a heated argument with Tony while Thor was simply stuffing himself with food.

"Hey Tony." Peter said as he walked up to them, trying not to look shy.

Tony turned to Peter. "Peter! You're here! Was exploring your neighborhood fun? You should have told me if you were bored. Oh yeah, Peter, here's our local lightning god."

"Peter, that's Thor." Bruce said. "Anyways, Tony, how can you injure a kid that badly?!"

"Hey, he challenged me, THE Tony Stark. Besides, how did you know it's just a kid? His name is Spiderman right? WAIT, don't tell me…. Spiderman is…. YOUR KID?!"

For the third time that day, Peter went red at his ears. Luckily no one noticed as he sat down at a chair and started burning a hole into the table.

Bruce let his face fall to the table. "This is just revenge for just now, isn't it?"

Tony smirked. "Maybe. Now, Peter, we need to get you back to school."

* * *

Peter had returned to school like normal, getting bullied by random people, getting beaten up and sort of staring at his forever crush, MJ. He entered the living room tiredly to see a guy with weird blondish hair that he never saw before there.

"… Hi?" Peter started awkward.

The guy turned over quickly, getting into a fighting stance.

"Who are you kid? How did you get in and-"

"…I stay here."

The guy relaxed slightly. "Your parents rented an apartment from the Avenger's Tower?"

"With Tony."

Bruce walked in at this point. "Hey Pete, oh, Cap. You're here. Good."

"Cap?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's Captain America. Don't you watch TV or anything?"

Peter shook his head slightly before turning to look at Captain America. _That's him? He looks way younger than I expected. But… WOAH. It's CAPTAIN AMERICA. _Too awkward to do anything, He took to stealing peeks at Steve every now and then, not noticing that the Avengers had started talking about a certain guy called Loki. Steve finally noticed his new fan as he turned to Peter with a large smile.

"Is something wrong, Peter?"

Peter quickly shook his head as he ran back to his room.

Steve turned back to Bruce. "Is he shy or something?"

Bruce shrugged. "I'm not sure, He's been like that since he came. Maybe he just needs to warm up to us a bit?"

"I'm not sure but I'm pretty surprised a guy like that manages to survive with Tony."

* * *

Peter looked outside his window for a moment and laughed. _It's Captain America!_ Running to the balcony, he swung himself down to the first floor, no one noticing the youth as he landed lightly outside the building. Finding a small alley, he quickly changed into his suit. Swinging up, he found himself once more swinging into a very familiar looking guy.

"Hey Thor! A little help here?" Peter said as he tried to lift himself from the ground.

A booming laugh was heard as Thor lifted Peter to his feet. "Spider-Misgardian. It appears I have managed to bump into you once more. Would you not join me for a meal as an apology?"

"Wha-" was pretty much all Peter got to say before he got whisked away once more by Thor. "Thor, I'm not sure if they call it the same thing where you're from but here, this is considered kidnapping."

Thor laughed once more before they landed back on the same level as Bruce and Steve. Bruce turned to Thor and sighed. "So why did you get the kid back again? … You got him injured again didn't you?"

Peter quickly stood up with his hands up, taking a step back. "I'm innocent."

"Yes. I have also taken the privilege to ask the Spider-Misgardian for a meal with us." Thor said as he took a seat beside Bruce.

Bruce started banging his head against the table as Steve finally spoke. "So… Spiderman's our new friend?"

Almost instantly, Spiderman was beside Steve. Steve quickly jumped back in shock.

"Hey, can I have your autograph? I'm a fan."

Steve looked at Spiderman. "Err… sure?"

"YESH!"

Steve looked as the vigilante before him started fistpumping in the air. Bruce simply shook his head as he grabbed the kid and threw him on the sofa. "Come on, get moving. Same thing."

Spiderman grumbled slightly as he took of his suit and laid on the sofa.

"Wait, how did you managed to get all this new bruises." Bruce questioned as he looked at the battered body of the boy.

"School bullies."

A silence overtook the whole room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Erm so thanks, Im really happy loads of people are reading this so is it possible for me to beg for a few reviews? :D Nah, im just really glad about people reading this and all._

_ Once Again, I OWN NOTHING_

* * *

Peter stared at the people around him. "What? Unlike you guys, I actually have a secret identity to keep you know?"

Steve nodded slightly. "I don't like bullies."

There was a short silence where Bruce started working on Peter's injuries. "Hey, next time you get hurt, don't come back. I'm not giving free treatments."

Peter turned to Bruce to pout slightly. It wasn't obvious under the mask but Bruce simply rolled his eyes as he smacked the boy on the head.

"HEY. I'm spiderman…."

Thor stood up at this point and walked to the kitchen, bring a tray of food with him. Peter instantly got onto his feet, sniffing the air. Steve laughed as he got up and brought over another tray of food. "Help yourself, Spiderman. Tony's treat."

Peter grinned widely as he leaped next to Steve and pulled up half his mask before grabbing a piece of cake. Bruce sighed as he stood up and placed away his equipment. Meanwhile, Peter turned to Steve. "So… were you really like, you know… frozen in ice for almost 70 years?"

Steve grimaced slightly before answering. "Well sort off, I'm really still not used to this world. So what about you? You didn't always have spider powers and all right?"

"Nah. Got bitten by a radioactive spider." Peter shrugged, stuffing a large piece of ham into his mouth. "Oh yeah!" Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, Peter looked up at Steve. "So… Do you think it's possible to get your autograph?"

Steve laughed as he pulled out a pen and signed. "So do I get to know your name or do I just write that its to Spiderman?"

Peter looked down at the ground as he pulled the mask back over his face. "Spiderman works."

As soon as Steve was done, he passed it to the boy who hugged the paper and held it up to admire. "Dang, I think I'm going to have to frame this up"

Turning to Thor, he shouted a brief "Thanks!" before running to the balcony and jumping off. Steve then turned to Bruce and Thor. "Anyone's going to explain why Spiderman was here?"

* * *

After saving another few people from a having a bad car crash, Peter decided he had done a good day's work and changed back from his suit before entering the large building. Once again it was late evening but the place was pretty empty. Returning to his room, Peter hugged the autograph once more before he, true to his words, framed it up and hung it on the inside of his closet. He threw himself lightly on his bed, rolling around from excitement.

He was really happy but he couldn't help but feel his excitement dim as he thought of how Aunt May and Uncle Ben would have been proud of him… Feeling a tear trickle down, he ignored it as he simply stared ahead, his thoughts overwhelming him once again.

"Hey kid! Want some din-"The door suddenly opened as Tony rushed in shouting. "Oh."

Tony sat down beside Peter slowly. _I am such an idiot. I assumed he was okay with stuff just because he didn't say much… Argh.. What do I do now?!_

"Peter… What's wrong? Come on kid, you can tell me."

"I… I'm fine… Just remembered some stuff…" Peter said slowly, not trusting his voice to not crack.

Tony looked at the boy, unsure of how to help him. Bending over, he gave Peter a hug. "Peter, you can trust me and everyone else here. You're part of the Avenger's family now, okay?"

Peter nodded slightly as he returned the gesture. "Thanks Tony… "

Tony smiled. "Hey, Pepper's been waiting for us for some time now so why don't we head down. That girl's pretty scary when she's angry. Though she only ever seems to get angry at me for some reason."

Peter laughed. "Well, you do get on people's nerve easily from what I heard."

"Hey. People absolutely adore me okay?"

Tony grinned as he made his way to the kitchen together with Peter. At least Peter is finally showing some more emotions. Arriving at the kitchen he laughed as Peter almost drooled at the array of food. Maybe… maybe this new kid was a good thing for their little family.


	8. Chapter 8

Yep,_ I'm still working on this. Please do read and review. Thanks a bunch._

_I apologize for any inconsistency. I watched the movie a long time ago and don't remember much any more. If it helps, just think of it as a AU. _

_ **I NO OWN. Really.**_

* * *

Tony smiled to himself as he landed swiftly on the grounds of Midtown high school. Finally managing to have a closer relationship with Peter, he had decided that today, he would fetch Peter home. Ironman style. Besides, the Avengers stuff was starting to get heated so he is definitely going to try and make the most of his free time.

Naturally, he attracted a lot of attention. Surrounded by countless fans, he was busy signing autographs left right center. After the crowd finally died down slightly, he started walking towards the school building, still being followed by a bunch of fans when he noticed a group of people crowding around another boy, shouting jeers while getting in a kick whenever they could. Tony frowned slightly. _School bullies huh. Might as well save a kid while I'm here._ With that thought in mind, he quickly ran over.

"You know, Ironman doesn't take well to bullies. Infact, I really hate them so you guys mind stopping that or would you rather I help you guys to stop?" Tony drawled.

The effect was almost instant as all the bullies scattered, running for their lives. Tony smiled as he walked over to the kid who was still curled up on the ground. Tony felt a pang of pity as he noted the blood stains and bruises that were forming on the kid's body. Pulling the boy up, the gaze in his eyes immediately darkened significantly. Keeping his hold on the boy, he took a deep breath as he turned to the crowd behind him.

"Peter Parker is now my kid. You mess with him, You answer to me."

The wave of whispers that ran through the crowd was promptly ignored by Tony as he tightened his hold on the boy and flew off. The journey back to the tower was completely silent as Peter tried not to look at Tony. Meanwhile, Tony was trying very hard to not drop the boy off somewhere and beat the hell out of a few certain boys.

Landing at a balcony, Tony let Peter go before leaving his suit and stomping into the tower. Peter looked down as he sighed, shouted at himself for being an idiot and slowly followed Tony. Tony stopped suddenly as he turned to the teenager before him.

"Why didn't you tell me."

Peter simply looked away silently, his eyes stuck to the ground.

"There were loads of chance to talk right?" Tony kicked at a nearby wall before turning back to Peter. "I kept asking right? How was school? And… AND YOU NEVER SAW FIT TO TELL ME?!"

Peter looked up to Tony, chewing on his lips nervously. "Tony…."

Tony's expressions softened as he saw all the injuries on the boy. Walking over, he pulled the kid over to a sofa. "I'll get Bruce. You know… I was just really hoping you trusted me enough to tell me."

Tony simply shook his head as he left the room, leaving Peter alone. Peter stared at Tony as he left, suddenly unsure of what to do. He didn't mean to not tell Tony, he just…. He's always been bullied. It wasn't like this was any different than usual. Peter let himself fall to the sofa as he groaned, burying his head into his knees.

"So… I guessed you managed to make Tony seriously angry huh?"

Peter looked up quickly to see Bruce standing there. Alone. He sighed as he nodded. Used to the procedure, Peter took his shirt off and lay on the sofa silently, still trying to find a way to make up with Tony. Bruce began helping Peter with his injuries, sensing that the boy wasn't in the best mood for chat. He did, however took note of Peter's surprisingly muscular body and a certain similarity to a masked vigilante that he had just treated recently.

Bruce mused the idea in his head as he recalled how that very vigilante had admitted to being a victim of school bullying. Saving that idea for another time, Bruce stood up from his position. "I've pretty much done all I could. You should probably talk to Tony soon though. Perhaps before he gets shouted by Pepper."

Peter nodded miserably, barely noting the joke.


	9. Chapter 9

_YAY! Chapter Chapter! Im really bad at writing emotional scenes so this chapter took a longer time. :/ Review? Anyway, **I still own nothing and probably will never own Spiderman** **or Avengers.**_

* * *

Spiderman was swinging building to building as per usual. Unlike normal however, he was pretty much crying from anxiety on the inside. Landing on a roof, he sat there cross-legged, hoping to find a way to explain to Tony. Noting a few police cars drive by however, he quickly got back into the action.

Seeing the cause of the frenzy, he jumped onto a small brown car, leaving a small dent. The person in the car yelped but Spiderman had already broken through the side window. Punching the lights out of the male, he pulled the guy out and stuck him to the top of the car with his web. Leaving his well-known name card behind, he shook his head lightly. _How do people manage to escape from prison so easily? _With a frown, he left the scene behind to return to his previous spot on the roof. For obvious reasons, he wasn't really as eager to go back to the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pepper had just arrived back at the tower to see no Peter and no Tony. With a sigh, she looked up and asked. "Jarvis?"

"Sir is at the 71th level. However, he is insisting that he is currently not available."

Pepper rolled her eyes slightly as she muttered a soft thanks to Jarvis before pressing on the button for level 71. Reaching her destination, she was surprised to say the least to see the tell-tale figure of Tony curled up on the bed, sniffing. Sighing she walked up to the superhero. "Tony… What's wrong?"

Said male then turned to reveal a completely tear-stained face and puffy eyes.

"Peahe… Peaou… ee *hick* I eew ee wus eein… *hick* eein-"

"Tony! I can't understand what you're saying!"

Tony buried his head into the covers once more, taking a deep breath before looking back at Pepper. "Read file. Peter bullied. Didn't think much."

Pepper looked confused for a moment but nodded for Tony to go on.

"Went school. Saw Peter… beaten up. Got angry. Shouted at him."

Tony went back to crying as Pepper finally realized what was up. "Tony… " Pepper sighed as she got no response from the Superhero. "So? Where's Peter now? Is he okay?"

"Mister Parker have already left the Tower." The sudden voice of Jarvis answered her.

Pepper groaned as she turned to Tony. "You are not going to sleep until you bring Peter back and apologize."

Tony's soft complains were ignored as Pepper simply left Tony where he was, walking away. Whimpering slightly, Tony got into his Ironman suit. He knew it was his fault of course. He just wasn't sure what to say even if he met Peter. Besides, he was really a little annoyed that Peter didn't tell him…

* * *

Peter was simply aimlessly swinging around town now. He knew he would have to go back to the tower soon. Besides, he still had school tomorrow. Which he was sincerely hoping to skip, now after what Tony had said earlier in front of everyone. Suddenly, a very familiar looking metal suit appeared in the distance, the obvious red and yellow colors but a flash. Spiderman looked around for a moment before he decided to give it a go. Running up, he swung up to where Ironman had stopped, landing next to the suit.

"What's up tincan!"

"Go away kid. I'm not in the mood to fool around with you now." Tony said before preparing to fly off. Still, he hesitated for a moment as he turned to the vigilante. "Have you seen a kid around? Bit shorter than me, quite good looking, possible looking like he got beaten up?"

Peter considered his words carefully for a moment. "If you mean the boy with blue eyes and dark brown hair, I can tell you… If, you tell me what's up. Come on, it isn't like you to be so moody."

Tony growled but without much of another choice, he answered. "We quarreled."

"And then…?"

"Look, you're a kid too so you might understand. He was getting pushed around in school but he never told me. Not once. Of course I'll be pissed right?"

Spiderman simply laughed as he shrugged. "Makes sense. I mean, if you got beaten up, would you go around telling people?"

"I wouldn't have gotten beaten up in the first place."

"Oh come on, the kid's probably always gotten beaten up since he was a kid. How do you expect him to know things have changed simply because he's got Ironman as his guardian? Besides, how long have you known the kid? Two days? Give him some time to warm up to you man."

Tony simply growled softly in response but he could understand what the vigilante meant. Not willing to acknowledge that he got advice from Spiderman, he simply looked at the boy. "So? I told you what's up. Where's the kid?"

Spiderman laughed lightly. "Get your butt to the park, tincan. Boy's freezing up in the cold weather."

Tony nodded slightly before he dashed off to the park. After circling the park a few rounds here and there, he finally caught sight of the kid, sitting at a small bench. Landing next to the kid, he pulled the boy up and gave him a quick hug. "Iamsosorry. Still, next time, if it ever happens again, I'm the first person you find."

Peter looked up at his guardian with a smile. "I doubt they would, after the show this morning."

Tony shrugged. "Now let's get back and show Pepper you're fine so she'll let me back into the room."

Peter pouted slightly. "That's the only reason you came, isn't it?"

"Nah, I was starting to miss you, kid. Even if your jokes suck."

"HEY! … I missed you too Tony."


	10. Chapter 10

_ This was just sort of a chapter to get things moving but i decided to add some stuff to make it more fun! XD I might have to end the story soon because I have sort of... messed up the time line... abit... abit..._

**I still own nothing though. :/**

* * *

The next day at school was interesting. Not worst, Peter supposed, but not that much better either. Tony had offered to bring him to school and he agreed, since everyone probably already knows what happened the day before. What he didn't expect, however, was that Tony was planning to fly him over. And thus started a very interesting day at school of receiving fearful, envious and weirdly, admiring stares from everywhere at campus. It's not that he wasn't used to attention… Spiderman gets loads. Still, Peter would escape from school as soon as possible, if he could.

For the next few days, the tower had been empty except for Pepper and him. Even Bruce wasn't there anymore. The rare times he had saw Tony had been short. It was obvious that something was happening with the Avengers. Swinging around town as Spiderman, he noticed a group of guys tailing lady with shoulder length ginger hair. Groaning, he quickly jumped in front of the group of guys.

"Having fun?"

His sudden appearance caught them by surprise. Laughing, he shot his web to stick the two people at the back to the wall. With an easy leap, he landed in front of the first guy lightly and lifted his arm. He paused a moment, for the guy to realize what was happening before punching the lights out of him and sticking him and his friends to a lamppost nearby.

Turning around, he saw the lady from before staring at him. With a gun. He immediately took a step back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Relax!"

The lady simply continued holding her gun up.

"Okay, look, why don't you just put that gun down, and no one gets hurt?"

The lady slowly lowered her gun but she kept her gaze on the masked vigilante before her. Taking his chance, Peter quickly shot his web up to swing away. Almost instantly, the lady reacted by pointing her gun at him and firing it with no hesitation.

In mid-air, Peter knew he had no chance to escape the flying bullet. He winced as he saw the bullet flew past his left leg, cutting through the skin. It wasn't a deep wound but he still barely managed to land on the roof. Lying there he decided that it was enough for a night. Changing back to his clothes, he slowly limped back to his room. He quickly washed and bandaged his wound but he couldn't help the slight pain he got with every step he took. Hoping it would have healed enough by the next day, he threw the blanket over himself, falling into a deep sleep…

Peter woke up the next day at around midday to see a note beside him from Pepper.

* * *

_Peter,_

_I noticed you were running a slight fever earlier when I came by. I've called the school already so you can sleep in. If the fever gets worst, just tell Jarvis and he'll get a doctor over. _

_Pepper_

* * *

Peter smiled as he swung his legs over the bed and stood up wincing slightly. Well, he definitely healed quite a bit through the night. No thanks to his horrible medical skills of course. He helped himself to some food before slowly walking out of the building. After all, Spiderman doesn't get a break just because of a slight injury.

Changing into his outfit, he had been out for almost an hour when the sounds of a loud clash caught his attention. Following his senses, he soon found himself standing outside an old factory. He was wondering whether or not to enter but his curiosity soon got the better of him. Walking in, he stunned. _Well, that definitely wasn't what I expected._


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. My computer isn't working so I stole my mom's to use for a while. I tried my best but certain stuff I wanted to added would fit with the scene._

**_STILL NO OWN_**

* * *

Peter blinked.

He cautiously approached the currently unconscious male lying in the middle of a pile of rubble. Bending over, he laughed silently at guy who rolled over slightly before going back to sleep. Well, it's not every day you see your doctor naked in a pair of oversized purple shorts. With grin, he made his way back to the tower. Retrieving some of the doctor's own clothes, he returned to wait for the doctor to awake.

* * *

Bruce slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he quickly realized he was naked. Looking up quickly, he saw Spiderman sitting about 5 feet away, trying very hard not to laugh. Bruce groaned as he held onto his short to prevent it from falling.

Spiderman shook his head lightly as he threw Bruce's clothes over. "Put something on before I laugh myself to death please."

Bruce muttered softly under his breath as he accepted the clothes, putting them on. After he was done he turned to Spiderman. "I think we should get back to Stark Tower."

Peter looked up curiously. "Why?"

"Does the fact that Loki's coming over to take over the world with an army make sense?"

"WHAT? Okay you know what? Nevermind." Peter turned to him. "Wait, how are you getting back?"

Bruce looked around him. "Er… I could run?"

Peter groaned. "Come on… I'll carry you there. Damn my back would break."

Bruce smiled. "Thanks Pete."

"You owe me-"Peter looked up at the Bruce. "What did you call me?"

Bruce stunned for a moment before he took a breath. "It not that hard to guess. Besides, I treated you often enough."

Peter continued staring at Bruce as he slowly took a step backwards.

"Look, Peter or Spidey, If you want to talk, we can do this later but now, we should really get back to Stark Tower." Bruce stressed on his words as he took a step towards Peter, smiling when the boy finally nodded. "So… how do we do this?"

Peter grinned. "Close your eyes and wait."

Bruce nodded, closed his eyes and instantly felt his legs leave the ground. Feeling himself swinging, he quickly took a deep breath and prayed that Peter wasn't as tired as to drop him. He really didn't need Hulk acting up on him in the middle of the city.


	12. Chapter 12

_I AM SO SORRY. School started, stuff happened. I know i made a few mistakes on the Stark/ Avengers tower thing, Ill change it when I have time. Its an AU so its fine if it doesnt make sense to Avenger fans... (I hope. ) R&R PLS! XD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. You have no idea how happy your reviews make me. (Probably the only reason why I even updated.) This isn't the end. Im continueing this. Another chapter and then maybe a sequel._

* * *

The battle had already started. Tony looked at his tower worriedly. Peter wasn't in there, that's for sure but... where could he be? They had grown closer recently, too close that he'll definitely worry for the boy. If the boy had got caught up in this mess… Tony shook his head. No... NO. Think positive. He's fine. He's fine!

His line of thoughts was broken suddenly by the appearance of a huge aircraft like alien. What the he- Tony quite got back to action as he tried shooting some of his lasers at it but it hardly had an effect. He quickly used his communication device within his suit to contact Steve.

Almost all the Avengers had gathers except for Tony who was still busy fighting and Bruce who was nowhere to be seen. That was a silence when Bruce and Spiderman ran in. Huffing, they stopped in front of the other Avengers.

Steve looked at them curiously. "What happened?"

Bruce turned to give a pointed look to Spidey. "This idiot said he'll swing me over but obviously, he was unable to do so."

"HEY! How do you want me to swing in when most of the building nearby are crumbling?" Peter said when he suddenly noticed Natasha.

With huge eyes, he slowly took a step backwards. The black widow however, simply ignored him. Spidey tried to ignore her as well, thinking there were more important things to think about but still unconsciously stepped behind Bruce.

Steve looked around. "It is pretty quiet for a war."

"Hey Capsicle. Is hulk there?" The sudden voice of Tony said.

"Yeah, he just arrived. Why?"

"Tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you guys.

He appeared from behind a large building, bringing with him the large alien.

"I do not see how that's a party." Black widow finally spoke up

Peter stared at it desperately, hoping that won't be the first thing he would have to go after. Besides he still couldn't get around as well as before with his leg wound. He turned to Bruce. "Erm… Doc? Now would be a good time to get angry."

Bruce grimaced before stepping forward. "You want to know my secret? The thing is, I'm always angry, "before he slowly turned green, bulking muscles appearing over his body.

Being the first time he saw Hulk's transformation, Peter stood there in shock before Steve quickly pulled the boy backwards before he got caught up in the attack. Iron man shoot a small missile towards the craft that was on the verge of falling on them. As the craft exploded, Peter quickly jumped back, feeling a few small cuts on his costume. The craft fell to the ground. Peter stood up to see the Avengers around him, standing tall. Finally, all of them were gathered. Captain America started giving orders to the Avengers. He then turned to spider-man, seemingly unsure of Peter's intentions. Peter simply smiled as he shot a web at another alien that had sneaked up on Steve. Steve, in turn, threw his shield at another alien coming for them. Peter took that as a sign that he was part of the battle, not that he wouldn't have fought anyways.

Reaching a part of the town that wasn't so badly destroyed, he began to shoot his web at the many aliens. His powers weren't meant to kill. He would leave them captured in his web for the other Avengers to take over. Still, he threw in a punch and a couple taunts whenever he could. Noticing commotions near Stark tower, Peter made his way there to see a ball of green crash into the tower. Peter swung in through a window, landing on the balcony. He watched as Hulk smashed the guy into the building. The guy was smashed in the floor and Hulk walked off, saying "Puny God." Peter grinned.

Swinging out once again, he continued his attack on the aliens. He helped Thor with another one of the larger alien things as well, slowing its movements with his net. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Tony flew through the alien's mouth. Peter quickly landed beside Tony who was trying to stand. Worried, Peter was about to help Tony when a laser beam hit him. Peter flew through the air, crashing into the ground. Still he quickly stood back up only to see Tony get hit as well. Peter quickly shot the web at a few aliens. They were completely surrounded by aliens. Peter felt slightly panicky as Tony got hit by another alien. Suddenly, Tony grabbed his arm and held on as Tony flew away from the aliens.

Tony dropped Spider-man off on a roof before dashing away. Peter looked at Tony, suddenly realizing that he really wanted Tony to stay with him. He knew, of course, that Tony was way stronger than him but he was still... Peter didn't want to lose another person close to him. Peter shook his head. Now wasn't the time to get emotional. There was a bloody war going on! Peter decided to help Steve and Thor with fighting. Afterall, Hawkeye was probably even better than him at shooting, Black widow... for obvious reasons. Hulk... well Peter is happy enough if hulk didn't beat HIM up.

Everyone stopped at their fighting when they saw Tony grabbing a nuke, flying it towards the portal. Peter instantly froze in his tracks. He knew what Tony was trying to do. They could only stare as the aliens around them became immobile. The portal was closing but there was no sign of Tony. Peter fell to the ground, his eyes stuck on the portal, praying silently for Tony. At the last moment, Tony finally fell through the portal. Peter calmed down slightly. Peter heard Thor speak. He looked up. Tony was still falling.

Then Bruce caught him, landing on the ground. Everyone stared at Tony. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing.

"TONY!" Peter screamed as he ran to the still body.

Bruce roared and Tony's eyes flew open with shock.

"No one kissed me right? Please tell me no one kissed me."

Everyone smiled but Spider-man looked away, his eyes glistering.

"Lets, lets not come in tomorrow. Take a day off. Oh hey, Spiderkid. You're here too. You guys wanna try Shawarma? I wanna try Shawarma. I've never tried it before. There's this new outlet just down the road."

Spidey stood up from where he had been.

"Another day maybe, I'm a little busy, Places to be, people to see. You might wanna get your kid to go though. Peter... wasn't it? I like him. He takes awesome photos of me."

The Avengers watched as Spiderman disappeared behind a few buildings...

"So, call Peter?" Someone said when said-boy ran out.

"TONY. I SAW YOU ON THE NEWS WHATTHEHELLWHEREYOUTHINKING?!"

Tony groaned.


End file.
